


Down The Street

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was 15 and I was 22. I'd known him all my life as the kid down the street, there was no way I could love him like he loved me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes this chapter is split into two! Im sorry but it got a bit too long while writing it. This actually turned out to be much more fun-styled writing than the serious kind i was aiming for. Who knows? It might change later.

 

 

I think it all started when I was growing up with my mom and dad, sister too, but I didn’t like counting her along with the members of my family. No, alright—I love her very much but don’t you ever tell her that or ill get snappy with you! Growing up with them was easy, my childhood went by in a flash and I was speeding through my teen years. I’d gotten a job, a car and a steady girlfriend by the time I was sixteen. I wasn’t a good socializer so I had no idea how I managed to snag a girlfriend because of my awful acne and my lack of smarts academic wise.

When I turned seventeen, all of that seemed to fade away quickly like the markings on a sandy shore after a wave had crashed over. Suddenly, I was Mr. Popular and good looking. Or so, I’d like to think for the sake of my little confidence. My life was smooth sailing after that, save for a few heartbreaks after my father passed away and my mother grew ill. My sister had moved away with her new husband and I lived with my mom to take care of her and support her alone. I didn’t mind the task at all for I loved my mother dearly and was more accustomed to this city than something new. College was an issue, I was attending a community college then and I was planning on heading to a University once I got enough money for it.

I think it all started when I had gotten out of the car one day, tired from a long day of work and nearly smacking myself to keep me away. I worked night shifts and drove home in the mornings before crashing to bed every time. It was seven in the morning or so—my mom was usually awake by nine so I had to be very careful every time I maneuvered back into my house and into my room. This time—however, there was a little letter laid down on the top of my welcome mat right in front of my door. Usually, mail was never received this way so I ended up looking around—not sure who could have placed it here. The mail man didn’t come until the afternoon, which made it even odder.

Picking it up, it was light and scented with something that was oddly familiar in a sense but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I was too tired. So I just opened my front door with another yawn, tossed it on my kitchen counter and left it for my mother to read when she would inevitably wake before me.

 

\---

 

What I didn’t expect at all, was that the letter was meant for me.

A small little scribble of Korean on the bottom adorned my name and my mother scowled at me when I came down the stairs, sighing loudly and seeing the sun set from the large windows while she smacked the letter on my chest, telling me to read it. She was annoyed. I supposed it was because it was in the way of her cooking; I had placed it in an odd place on the counter after all. Sitting down, I eyed it with lidded eyes, still tired and not quite away. The letter held no weight and I was wondering if there was anything in there after all.

The sharp tear was muffled because of my mother’s TV. I pulled out a note that held a paragraph from someone that I knew very well, the kid down the street who I’d watched growing up; Donghae. I had known them for maybe ten years or more. Sometimes I would even babysit the fellow when they were just a toddler. I was pretty young then too—but we hung out a lot while I was in high school. It felt nice to have a little brother for once—and be the cool older one, my sister never was never one to spend time with me; she focused more on her studies and her friendships than family.

 

I read the messy handwriting with peaked interest.

 

            _Hey there._

_I literally have no idea how to start this…_

_But I’m just asking one thing—and I know it’s sudden, but Hyukjae-hyung, would you wait for me? I… I’ve liked you since… I don’t even know anymore. I just know that going to high school now and seeing all these girls and boys; I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like you again. You’re just… perfect to me and well… I think I’ve been in love with you for longest time. I don’t even know how to explain how you make me feel sometimes._  
  
          It took a lot of courage to write this… Please say you’ll wait for me, Hyung. I’ll grow up someday.

 

It took my mother about 3 shoves to my shoulder and a final yell to my ear before she fully caught my attention, asking what the hell this letter was all about. I shook my head and told her it was nothing and went out the front door with it in hand. I must have read it a dozen times while sitting on my porch. I know I shouldn’t have thought too much about it but damn, I never expected Donghae to… Like me like that. I treated him like a little brother and he pretty much was a little brother to me. With my mind set, I was literally stepping off the porch until I saw a familiar car driving right past me and pulling up the driveway.  
  
“Siwon!” I cried, waving my arm around and running up to the fancy black car. “Hey man, what are you doing here?”

With a white wife beater and some simple blue jeans, my best friend stepped out of the car with a huge grin plastered on his lips. “Hyuk! I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to ask you if wanted to go clubbing with me tonight. I’m pretty sure you have nothing to do, hm?” He said rather smugly.

I scoffed a bit, placing my hands on my hips. “Maybe not. I have to go talk to Donghae about something.”

Siwon’s more-than-expressive eyebrows pop up high. “Donghae? What’s wrong with him?”

Of course, Siwon would be worried. Considering the fact he was my best friend since about freshmen year of high school. All those times I babysat or hung out with Donghae, he was there too. Donghae didn’t mind, at least what he told me, they got along pretty well but I was always in the picture with them two.

I handed him the letter with a light sigh, “I got it this morning, probably when he was walking to school. I don’t know Siwon; I don’t how to let him down.”

He leaned against the car, taking it with a frown of concern. Siwon was quiet for a moment, reading the piece of paper up and down, again and again before stopping and looking at me with budging eyes. “Wait what—let him down? You’re going to reject him?”

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. “What the hell do you think? He’s like—fucking 15 and I’m 22 this year!”

My best friend frowned deeper. “You sure you wanna break that kid’s heart? He’s known you all his life and hell… I didn’t even know he liked guys.”

“I didn’t either,” I reply simple, dropping my arms and shifting on my heels. “I had no idea he liked me. I just thought we were close sibling-wise, you know? Even If I was gonna be with him, it’d be illegal because of our age difference.”

Siwon pursed his lips, “You’re missing the point. The whole point of this letter was asking you to wait for him until he’s legal. For someone to ask that, they must really like you, huh?”

I was getting uncomfortable at this point. “…I have no idea why you’re pushing so hard against this but I’m pretty sure this is nothing. It’s a crush and you get over them in time.”

My mom was yelling from the front door, cooing for Siwon to come in once she had spotted him from the porch. “Come and eat! Oh my Siwon, you look more handsome than the last time I saw you~”

The idiot goes running to my mother and I wave goodbye after snatching the letter away from the moron, telling them I would be back in about half an hour. The walk to Donghae’s wasn’t that long, it was about five minutes, but I wanted to really talk to him about this seriously. I didn’t think Donghae liking me like this was a completely bad thing, I had dabbled in the same gender myself when it came to relationships… but this just struck me as unexpected. That’s all I could really say when it came to this.

I rang the doorbell at least twice until Donghae finally answered, wide eyed and probably not planning to see me anytime soon. He ducks and flicks his hood over his long, grown brown hair. The stupid kid never liked cutting it despite my protests about looking clean and sharp for school.

“Hyung!” he cries after a minute, jumping back to let me into his familiar home. “I didn’t think you would come see me… I thought you would call me actually.”

“Your house isn’t far from mine,” I answer warmly and toe off my shoes before turning to him. “I got your letter this morning.”

His blush is not ignored.

“And I wanted to sit down and talk to you about this.”

Donghae nods and closes the front door, leading me into his living room with nervous jitters that were plain to see and sits down on the couch, turning his body to face me. “So… I’m guessing this is either really good news or really bad news for me.”

I shrug and plop into the couch with him. “I dunno, Donghae. I don’t really know how to talk to you about this kinda of stuff. I always thought you would come to me asking about what you should do about the one you like—not _me_ being the one you like.”

Donghae looks off in the other direction, embarrassment all over his features. “Well… I kind of did my best to explain… Which probably wasn’t very good at all. I wanted to let you know but not freak you out at the same time.”

“You didn’t freak me out. Surprised me? Bingo. But still, I just didn’t think you would like someone like me, considering my age and such.” I grab a pillow and place it on my belly, putting the letter right on top.

“Yeah well, I did… Are we gonna get to the main point? Rejecting me or not, I’d rather face it bluntly.” Donghae says while running a hand through his hair, hood falling off in the process.

I turn to him and knit my brows, “Donghae. You’re just 15 and I’m 22. I don’t think it could work out even if we tried. You’re young and feelings can go crazy because of hormones and such--” I stop, because I can see tears falling from his hung head. “… And I don’t think I can wait for you.”

He’s sniffling and I’m turning my head to the window at this point. I’ve seen him during good and bad times, his happy smile to his completely devastated baby face. Ah— _baby_ face? It was true. I still saw him as the child I had to baby sit for when I was a teen myself. I didn’t see him as a young man, wanting a little more than friendship; I saw him as a kid crying over a small crush.

I didn’t want to belittle his feelings so much in mind but this is truly how I felt. It’s not like I had never had a crush before either. With a few tears and some ice cream, he’d be fine. I know it. His voice suddenly fills the air.

“HHyung…” Donghae sniffs lightly, “I promise this isn’t just some phase… I have been in love with you for the longest time now, I swear. I just—I r-really love you. This isn’t fair. ”

My eyebrows knit and I lean forward from the couch by now, grabbing a box of tissues on the living room table and handing a couple to him. However, he doesn’t try to take them from me.

“One of my friends asked me out the other day and I told them I would think about it.” He starts suddenly, “When I got home that day, all I could think about was you and how much I’d rather be with you than her. I don’t know Hyung… I wish I didn’t feel this way… I’m probably so annoying right now.”

I shift on the couch and scoot closer to him, this time taking the tissues and lifting his chin to wipe at teary eyes. His lips are pursed and his eyebrows are forced together. I didn’t like this look on him. I was so used to seeing him happy. “Donghae…” I cooed gently, “Hush now. Calm down for a second alright?”

Donghae nods, the red from around his eyes and cheeks are starting to fade when he takes deep breaths.

“…Well, I certainly didn’t know you felt so strongly about me. For however, long I have no idea. But Donghae, I just don’t--” His breath falters slightly and I pause too, “…I’m much older than you.”

I shut my mouth at this point because he’s staring at me incredulously, just the way Siwon did when I made that exact same point. Maybe I was too thickheaded in this, I don’t know. I’ve never faced something like this before. I was blocking out the real reason as to why I couldnt be with Donghae.

Donghae wipes are his face before speaking, finally looking a bit more normal and I was glad to see that. “Does my age really make that much of a difference? Am I not mature enough for you?”

I falter because age wasn’t _that_ serious for me per se. 2 or 3 years was okay but not 7. Donghae was someone I had known most of my life and watched him grow since he was a toddler. This was more than difficult for me to find romantic feelings for him. “I see you as my little brother.” I say firmly, “I don’t think I could see you as something more…”

The younger is quiet, brushing his have behind his ears and I finally take notice of just how long it was. He looked like a girl sometimes. “Can I… Kiss you? Just once, Hyung. I promise. I just want to know what it’s like before I give this up. _If_ \--” He stresses that part, “ _if_ I ever give this up. And I don’t give up easily!”

I smile a bit and chuckle before closing my eyes. “Alright, lay one on me. Don’t be a little shy shit now; you only get one chance to do this!”

Waiting for him was a bit harder than I first initially thought because I seriously wondered if I took too far just a second ago. My eyes were still closed and nothing had happened in the 30 seconds that had passed. With one eye shooting open, I spotted Donghae blushing to death in front of me, eyes darting away once ours met.

“Well?”

“Alright, alright… Stupid Hyung,” He sighs and I scowl, wanting to tell him that he freaking asked for it before lips met mine. To say so in the least, it was pleasant and I was easily giving in to the other’s advances. I had to really think about who was actually kissing me right now. Not a potential partner, but my little brother. Yes, little sibling.

Donghae breaths against my lips, slightly parting his own lips before a tongue darts out and I’m taken aback by the sudden sensation. He notices my falter but doesn’t care, placing a hand on my shoulder and he deepens the kiss by pushing me closer to him. I was worried at this point because I didn’t exactly know how far he wanted to take this ‘kiss’, so I just sat there, fairly unresponsive until he pulled away.

I open my eyes and once again, Donghae never fails to surprise me. He has a beaming smile on his lips but it’s muddled with quickly falling tears and I feel my stomach drop for a bit. He’s grinning from ear to ear while wiping away at his eyes, completely ignoring his true feelings. I knew I shouldn’t have let him.

 

“Thank you, Hyung.”

 


End file.
